The Weeping Planet
The Weeping Planet '''was an episode written for Season 32. It was replaced by a better written episode and scrapped entirely. '''Synopsis The episode begins with The Doctor,Amy andRory inside theTARDIS which malfunctions to fling them far into the past. Upon landing, The Doctor goes out to investigate the planet and tells the other two to stay put. The Doctor finds a community of an ancient angel-like race, theDefleos, who were known for their vast technical abilities back in the Dark Times. They have ceased building a Time Machine because all of their women have vanished. As The Doctor tries to find clues to the whereabouts of the Defleo women, Amy and Rory (disobeying The Doctors instructions) investigate some dark caves and discover something terrible. =Plot = Due to the experiments in time that the Defleos had been making, theFledging Empires warned them that if they did not stop the experiments, they would make them regret it. In the caves Amy andRory are sent back in time together by the touch of an angel to the planets past and witness the last warning of the Time Lords. They leave a message for The Doctor (Weeping Angels - Amy) to warn him and so he can pick them up in theTARDIS. The Doctor finds the message and realises that the Time Lords quantum-locked all the Defleo women. He then travels down to the caves with a posse of Defleos to investigate the newly formed Weeping Angels and finds that they are reluctant to feed on their kin. The angels scratch on the wall the words Time Lord and point and The Doctor. Now that the Defleos know that The Doctor is a Time Lord, they turn on him as they believe he has done this to the women. He tries to warn them that the women’s new instincts are to drain time energy from any living thing but as a mob chase after The Doctor, a swarm of angels move swiftly up behind them and feed on them. The Doctor outruns the mob and safely makes it inside theTARDIS. He then travels back in time to collect Amy and Rory but find that have been captured by the Defleos as they believe that they are Galifreyan spies come to disrupt the Time Machine construction. So The Doctor rescues Amy and Rory with a little help from the TARDIS wardrobe (angel wings) and then he has a plan to destroy every Weeping Angel. He lands the TARDIS when the women are already angels and checks the scanner for life signs outside. The Weeping Angels have absorbed all of the Defleos on the planet as they move so quickly. The Doctor turns to Rory and asks "What happens to rock when you melt it?" ''and Rory replies "umm... it turns into magma?” '' The Doctor thinks he can send a massive radiation wave over the planet from the TARDIS which will be reflected back off the TARDIS after it moves across the planet, magnifying it and boiling the planet until it becomes a small star. The Weeping Angels will turn to magma and he would have cleared them from the universe. He starts up the radio wave but before The Doctor can start it, the TARDIS shakes and the lights flicker. The angels have become so strong that they are breaking through the TARDIS's defenses. The Doctor tells Amy and Rory that if they have a choice. Either they forget about the radiation wave and put up the back-up defenses, which probably won't last long or they restart the radio wave and obliterate the Weeping Angels with a high chance of their deaths. They chose to restart the wave. As the TARDIS trembles, The Doctor starts working on the wave and Amy and Rory take one last embrace. The Doctor looks over at them and asks if they are ready and they reply with nods. The Doctor looks up at the shuddering TARDIS column, pats it and connects the two wires together with a "GERONIMO!" The Doctor opens his eyes to find he is on the TARDIS floor. Amy and Rory both awake and believe it to be a dream. The Doctor stumbles towards the consol and checks the scanner. They are in the orbit of a small star, in the same period of time but 60 kilometers away from where they were. The TARDIS Pilot Protection Unit pulled them out of danger and into orbit. The TARDIS crew break into hugs and celebrations. The view then shows the TARDIS dematerialising from orbit and the camera zooms onto the star. Amongst all the lava and fire, a stone arm rises slowly from under the surface and with this the camera zooms out quickly out of the galaxy and into the credits. 'Notes:' *'It is not clear what brought the TARDIS to the Defleos planet. ' *'As the Doctor's jacket now has two holes cut into the back, this gives a reason why he is wearing a different coat in Let's Kill Hitler. '